fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział 431
Mój miecz jest... jest czterysta trzydziestym trzecim rozdziałem mangi Hiro Mashimy, Fairy Tail. Trwa walka pomiędzy magami Fairy Tail, a magami organizacji Avatar. Z kolei Erza, która zaatakowała tyły wroga, mierzy się z Jerome. Fabuła Natsu, Gray, Lucy i Taurus kontynuują walkę z magami mrocznego kultu Avatar. Dzięki Gwiezdnej Sukni formie Taurus, Lucy zyskuje ogromną siłę, co udowadnia niszcząc ziemię przy pomocy Fleuve d'étoiles i wyrzucając wrogów w powietrze. Jeden z wrogów chce ją zaatakować, ale Gray zamraża go, po czym pstryknięciem palców tworzy ogromny lodowy gejzer. Natsu wspina się na lodowy twór Graya, zeskakuje z niego i atakuje wrogów na ziemi za pomocą Żelaznej Pięści Ognistego Smoka, czym wytwarza olbrzymią falę uderzeniową. Po wylądowaniu na ziemi, używa Ryku Ognistego Smoka na pozostałych. Obserwująca przeciwników Mary jest pod wrażeniem ich siły. Nazywa ich potworami, bestiami i demonami, a stojąca obok Briar zwraca uwagę na mały zasób słów koleżanki, po czym zwiesza głowę i stwierdza, że to oni, elita Avataru, będą musieli zająć się tym osobiście. Jerome proponuje, aby się rozdzielili - on zajmie się Erzą, która zaatakowała siły mrocznego kultu od tyłu, a pozostali Grayem i jego przyjaciółmi. Briar zmierza w kierunku magów z Fairy Tail zapowiadając, że pokażą im, jak przerażająca jest czarna magia.　Natomiast Jerome stwierdza, że jego przeciwnik to nie byle kto, skoro jest w stanie w pojedynkę wprowadzić chaos w ich szeregach. Ale to na nic, gdyż już za chwilę oczyści go za pomocą czarnej magii zamkniętej w jego Mrocznym Mieczu. W tym samym czasie Erza jadąc konno rozbija szeregi wroga. Magowie Avataru atakują magią, ale Scarlet uskakuje i po efektownym salcie w powietrzu przywdziewa jedną ze swoich zbroi. Otacza ją osiem identycznych mieczy, które na rozkaz "Tańczcie", same zaczynają ciąć przeciwników. Erza przyzywa miecze z powrotem i pyta, czy jej oponenci wciąż chcą walczyć. Mężczyźni są sparaliżowani strachem, ale ku ich zadowoleniu, na miejsce przybywa Jerome, który bez wahania atakuje Scarlet. Ta zasłania się jednym z mieczy, który topnieje pod naciskiem Mrocznego Miecza. Mężczyzna nie zamierza pozwolić jej na zakłócenie Rytuału Oczyszczenia i raz za razem uderza mieczem, niszcząc kolejne miecze, aż zostaje tylko jeden, który Erza chwyta w dłonie. Jerome wyjaśnia, że właściwością jego miecza jest korodowanie wszystkiego, czego dotknie. W odpowiedzi Scarlet wyjawia mu, że cięcia, które zadaje swoim mieczem, są niewyczuwalne dla przeciwnika. Jerome otrzymuje kilka ciosów w jednej chwili i nieprzytomny upada na ziemię. Erza podmienia swoją zbroję na tę "codzienną" i ponawia pytanie, czy magowie Avaratu chcą kontynuować walkę. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Erza Scarlet kontra Jerome Użyte Magie, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyte Magie *Magia Zabójcy Smoków (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) **Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) *Magia Tworzenia (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō) **Lodowe Tworzenie ( Aisu Meiku) *Magia Przestrzeni (空間魔法 Kūkan Mahō) **Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) ***Przywołanie Złotego Byka, Taurus **Przezbrojenie (換装 Kansō) ***Rycerz ( Za Naito) *Aera ( Ēra) *Magia Miecza (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) *Czarna Magia (黒魔術 Kuro Majutsu) Użyte Zaklęcia *Gwiezdne Suknie ( Sutā Doresu) **Forma Taurusa (タウロスフォーム Taurosu Fōmu) *Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Gejzer ( Aisu Gaizā) *Żelazna Pięść Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) *Ryk Ognistego Smoka (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) Użyte Umiejętności *Walka wręcz *Ziemna Fala (アースウェイブ Āsu Weibu) *Walka toporem *Szermierka *Latanie Użyte Zbroje * Zbroja Ostrych Skrzydeł Użyte Bronie *Fleuve d'étoiles ( Etowāru Furūgu) *Miecze *Topór *Mroczny Miecz (暗黒剣 Ankoku Ken) Użyte Przedmioty * Klucze do Bram Gwiezdnych Duchów ** Klucz do Bramy Złotego Byka Nawigacja Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Rozdziały